


Tfw In The Bedroomm

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, NSFW, Preferences, Sex, Smut, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Tfw In The Bedroomm

##  **Castiel:**

 

  * Castiel likes to kiss you passionately.
  * Then he proceeds to kiss your neck.
  * His hands taking your clothes off.While you fumble to take his off, caught in a haze.
  * Touching every inch of your skin.
  * Castiel going down on you.
  * Asking if you okay, before he thrust into you.
  * Thrusting into you slowly.
  * Whispering “I love you.” into your ear as he thrust into you.
  *  Castiel using his grace to make your orgasms blissful.



* * *

##  **Dean:**

  * Dean kisses you passionately, his kisses getting needy.
  * His hands gripping your waist, then your ass.
  * His kisses getting more hotter, as dean pins you under his body.
  * Dean kissing every inch of your body.
  * Giving him a blow job.
  * Dean going down on you.
  * Dean asking for consent before he thrust into you.
  * Dean’s thrust being deep.His hands gripping your waist.



* * *

##  **Sam:**

  * Sam’s kisses are rushed.
  * His hands gripping your ass, as he holds you closer to his body.
  * Taking each other’s clothes off roughly.
  * Sam pinning you against the mattress.
  * Asking if you are ready?
  * Sam pressing his body weight on you as he thrusts into you.




End file.
